


Love Letters

by scoootieboi



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Notes, M/M, Pining, Requited Crush, Secret Admirer, awkward boys, but mitch style, highschool, mijto, soft, who turns out not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: Jonas keeps getting weird notes in his locker - like, really weird.Even weirder - he's starting to like them.





	1. Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a post I saw on @mitjo 's tumblr. It was this cute idea that Mitch leaves these cute little awwkward notes in Jonas' locker and he's all freaked out first but starts to warm up to the attention and infatuation. I just had to write it because I'm positively obsessed with Mitjo.
> 
> All characters belong to the lovely Mars (read Long Exposure!!)

At first, Jonas is confused, maybe even a little uncomfortable.

The first one he ever gets is a little note that has _’send nudes’_ on it, crossed off and crumpled with a poorly-drawn penis scribbled in the corner. After that, the notes pile into his locker, torn and stained pieces of notebook paper with messy script scribbled on them. He gets some weird ones, like _’cute butt’_ which makes him a little flustered when he opens up his locker to see it tumble to the ground. He’s lucky that nobody is around, glad nobody can pick it up and read it before he gets to it.

There are some others, too, the really sweet ones that have him blushing into his locker and soft pink lights swarming him. He’s gotten one that just said _’pretty’_ and another that had _’freckls’_ surrounded by a scribbly heart.

It’s gone on for three weeks, each little note he finds in his locker different from the last. He contemplated telling someone in the beginning, found the notes a little _disturbing_ , but as sweeter ones piled in, he decided it was something he wanted to keep on the down-low, for himself. He’s a little nervous of finding out who it is that’s sending him all the notes, scared it’ll be some gross kid from the chess club, and he doesn’t want to break the picture in his mind of who his anonymous note-leaver might be. It’s flattering, though, and he’s honestly charmed by this secret admirer, has made a safe little space for all the notes in his backpack and looks at the sweeter ones when he’s feeling especially low, sometimes pretends that maybe his crush shoved them in there.

He’s headed to his locker, near the end of the day. He hasn’t been there since lunch, but he hadn’t had a note in there earlier so he hopes there’s one now. He notices Mitch there, leaning against the locker next to his and smirking at him. Jonas smiles softly back, starts sliding his bag off his shoulder to drop to the ground when he’s only a few steps away.

He eagerly opens his locker, mumbling a ‘hi’ to Mitch when he’s greeted with a loud, “hey, Joey.”

He fumbles around the top of his jacket that’s stuffed in there, hands searching for the note he hopes to have gotten. He feels himself getting flustered when he doesn’t see any note, can see the green lights slipping out of him.

“Joey? Ya okay?” Mitch asks, brows furrowed as Jonas continues searching hastily.

“Yeah - I’m,” he sighs, staring around his locker, checking to see if it maybe fell or something. He glances down, sees a crumpled piece of paper by his feet and swoops down excitedly, desperately grabbing the note. “I’m fine, sorry.” He blushes, his fingers tightening on the note. “Just thought I lost something.”

Mitch nods, seems a little concerned, eyes traveling to Jonas’ hands. “What’s that, Joey?”

Jonas’ green eyes follow Mitch’s gaze, and he feels a deeper blush settling on his cheeks as Mitch stares at his secret. “Oh, _this?_ It’s nothing, just some - uh - notes from class.”

“What kinda notes’re written on such’a little paper, Joey? Are ya' lyin’ to me? Yer flustered. Hiding somethin’?”

He fumbles, moving to shove the paper into his bag - not in his secret spot, though, doesn’t want Mitch to find out that this isn’t the only note he’s got. Mitch intercepts him when Jonas doesn’t give him an answer, grabbing the note and unfolding the piece of paper. Jonas lets out a whiny, “no!” His hands reach out and he grabs for the paper, but Mitch lifts it above his stupid tall self, far out of Jonas’ reach. “Give it back! Please!”

Mitch laughs, his eyes scanning over the messy writing. He teasingly reads it out, “ _cute fuck_ , huh? Y’know who this's from, Joey?”

Jonas huffs, angry little red lights sneaking out as his blush deepens. He pleads, “Mitch, give it back.”

His toothy smile drops, his brow furrowing and he lowers his hands, letting Jonas rip the note from his bony bruised fingers. “What’s wrong, Spots?”

“Nothing, it’s fine. Just - nothing’s wrong.” Jonas stuffs his note into his bag, into the special little pocket he keeps all his notes in, another dropping out. He’s all flustered, bends over, picking it up and feeling the burning intensity of Mitch’s eyes burning into him.

“But-”

“I said it’s fine, Mitch.” He’s zipping up his backpack, his stupid zipper getting stuck on the fabric. He tugs at it frustratedly, sighing when it finally cooperates and throwing it over his shoulder. He grabs his skateboard, refuses to look at Mitch. “I’ll see you,” he mumbles, head angled toward the ground as he moves to walk past Mitch.

“Joey, wait.”

He groans, “what?”

“‘M sorry,” he shuffles, shoves his hands in his pockets. Jonas can see a red knuckle sticking out from a frayed hole on the left side.

“I said it was fine.”

“Ya’ like the notes?”

Jonas’ brows furrow, his eyes finally slipping up to watch Mitch’s face. He’s got a light shade of pink tinting his cheeks, and he’s staring down at his shoes, apparently fascinated with the way his lace flutters when he moves his foot.

“I - yeah, the notes are nice.” He mumbles, soft pink ribbons threatening to leak into the school hallway. He’s biting his lip nervously, waiting for any teasing when he realizes what Mitch said, and his eyes widen. “Wait - _notes?_ How did you know about the others?”

Mitch blanks, stares at him with that silly pink still tinting his pale cheeks before reaching a hand out and shoving him teasingly, “uh, y’know, some others fell outta’ your bag.” He rolls his eyes at Jonas who just stares at him before reaching up and ruffling his curls. He wraps an arm around Jonas’ shoulder and leads them down the hall, his previous nervousness seeming like a silly illusion compared to his new confidence and looseness. “So, Joey, how ‘bout we take a little trip to Wackyland again?”

Jonas groans but follows nonetheless. Mitch’s shady answer to his question is still lingering at the back of his mind, but Jonas figures he can talk to Mitch about it later. Mitch is being like himself again, and he doesn’t want to ruin that anytime soon, fussing over the notes he’s been getting.

He thinks he might know who’s sending them now, anyway, and the pink lights that float around him at the thought serve to prove to himself that he actually might not be so scared about finding out who his secret admirer is.


	2. Not So Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas figures everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few people who said they wanted more and I'm easily persuaded so!!
> 
> I wrote a second chapter of fluff.
> 
> Again, characters belong to the lovely Mars (read Long Exposure!)

They start heading to Wackyland but when Jonas keeps protesting, reminds Mitch how _freaky_ it is, they decide on the cove instead. Jonas is grateful, knows his only real threat there is the possibility of drowning.

Mitch recklessly slides down the rocks, lands on the sand with a quiet _‘crunch’_ from his shoes. Jonas starts making his way down, tosses his skateboard onto the sand and grips onto any leverage he can find. He’s staring down at his feet, making sure he has solid footing before he puts real pressure onto the rocks. He notices Mitch approaching him and prays he doesn’t try anything silly, doesn’t want to have to explain to Dean or Sue (or even Sidney) why he’s in the hospital with any broken bones or something, couldn’t imagine giving up this secret hiding place.

To Jonas’ honest shock, Mitch just holds out his hand instead, offers it to Jonas for leverage. He lets his eyes lift up from his feet to meet Mitch’s and then lets his gaze land on the proffered hand.

“What’s’a matter, Joey? I’m try’na be a gentleman.” He gives him a toothy grin, urges him to take his hand. “C’mon, I’m not gonna’ hurt ya’.”

Jonas takes a quick breath, letting one of his hands wander from the rocks and settle into Mitch’s open palm. His hands are a little rough, calloused, and _so big_. Jonas grips it tightly as he climbs down, kicking off the all and hopping onto the soft sand. He adjusts his backpack on his shoulder with one hand before realizing he’s still gripping Mitch’s warm hand tightly. He lets go, little pink ribbons surrounding him.

“C’mon, Glowbug,” Mitch smirks, nuzzling at his dark curly hair with his hand, only fueling the pink ribbons of light. He walks away, back turned to Jonas who bends over to grab his board before wandering over to their spot. There’s two big rocks that they’ve taken to sitting on whenever they hang out here. Normally they test out their powers, but Mitch doesn’t make any move to do so, instead settling on his respective rock, looking out at the pretty water that’s reflecting the sun so nicely, sparkling even.

It’s still early in the afternoon, and Jonas knows he doesn’t have to be home for dinner, sent a quick text to Sidney, begging her to cover for him with Dean. She reluctantly agreed, as long as he promised to be home around eight.

Jonas sits, drops his bag and board to the side. He’s more protective of his backpack now that he knows Mitch knows about the notes. He gazes out at the water, too, glancing at Mitch occasionally from his peripherals. They sit in what seems like a comfortable silence for a while before Mitch clears his throat uncomfortably and Jonas turns his attention to him.

“So,” Mitch starts. “Those notes,” he trails off, gesturing loosely to Jonas’ backpack.

He feels a faint red tint his cheeks and shrugs. “Y-yeah?”

“Do ya’ know who’s been sendin’ them?”

Jonas worries his lips between his teeth, looks back out at the shoreline. “Not really. I mean, I have some ideas but I’m not completely sure.” He glances at Mitch but his expression is blank, and it makes it all that much harder for Jonas to be honest, doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Mitch. “It’d be so much nicer if my admirer just came forward.”

Mitch looks sadly at him, plays with the frayed part of his jeans. “Maybe they’re jus’ scared, Joey.”

“Maybe they shouldn’t be,” he sighs. He’s being a little presumptuous, assuming his theory is correct. For all he knows, it could really be some kid from the chess club and Mitch could seriously be talking about someone else, would serve Jonas right. “Sorry,” Jonas runs a hand through his messy hair, pushes a rogue curl away from his eyes. “It’s just a little frustrating sometimes.”

“Why? Dont’cha like ‘em?”

Jonas nods, “I do. It’s just hard to put a face to who’s saying these things about me. And, I don’t know,” he’s being really honest now, letting all of his feelings through. He doesn’t want to get upset in front of Mitch, but he can already see little blue ribbons filling the area around him. “I guess I just wish someone wanted me in a way that wasn’t anonymous.”

“Joey,” Mitch sighs sadly, “I bet that’s not why the fucker hasn’t come forward.”

Jonas shakes his head, “it’s okay, I’m not that upset about it, really. It’d just be nice, you know? Being wanted and all.”

Mitch frowns, “but Joey, yer blue - color’s all blue.” He turns himself fully, faces Jonas and crosses his arms, “and I know yer wanted, Spots. The person leavin’ those notes is probably just real dumb, y’know?”

It’s Jonas’ turn to frown, and he turns to glare at Mitch. He wraps his arms around himself, “why? Because there’s no way somebody who’s smart could like me?” He knows it isn’t what Mitch meant, but he’s sad. He doesn’t know what to think now, just wants to know if Mitch is leaving the notes, or if he’s just being stupidly hopeful, so he figures he’ll argue with him until he finds out what he wants to know.

“Joey, fuck, y’know that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s okay-”

“No!” Mitch bursts, hands reaching out to get Jonas’ focus, grabs desperately onto his arm. “It’s me, Spots. I’m the dumbass leavin’ the fuckin’ notes in yer locker.”

Jonas blanks, his heart beating erratically in his chest. “You?”

Mitch sighs, runs a hand through his hair frustratedly, “yeah. It was just a dumb joke at first, y’know? ‘Send nudes’ and all.” He rubs at the back of his neck as he references the first little slip of paper Jonas ever got. “But yer jus’ so fuckin’ cute and I really wanted ya’ t’know.” He’s back to playing with the fraying thread on his jeans, refusing to make eye contact with Jonas. “I’m just too much of a little bitch to admit I like ya’ though.”

“Y-you like me?” Jonas feels hot red coloring his cheeks. He thinks he’s got to be dreaming at this rate.

“Well, yeah, Spots. Yer fuckin’ adorable an’ shit.”

“Mitch,” he breaths, turns his whole body so that he’s fully facing Mitch now. “You like me? You left all those sweet notes?”

He nods, letting out another quiet, “yeah.”

Jonas can’t help himself, surges off his rock to wrap his arm around Mitch. He wants to _kiss_ him, and so he does. Well, he tries at least.

Mitch isn’t ready for it and Jonas has never kissed anyone before so when he leans back in Mitch’s arms suddenly and then surges forward blindly, their noses just bump painfully. He was going for passionate, but it just has them both laughing as soft pink ribbons of light start swirling around them.

They settle down, Jonas standing between Mitch’s spread legs. He’s taller than Mitch for a change and his arms rest around Mitch’s neck. They stare at each other for a moment, gentle smiles, and then Mitch cups Jonas’ jaw and brings their lips together slowly. It’s a soft kiss, just their lips brushing together.

When he pulls away, Jonas’ eyes flutter back open and he can’t get the silly smile of his face.

“I like you too, by the way.” He whispers, leaning back toward Mitch for another kiss.

Neither get enough. They spend the rest of the night sharing soft touches and gentle kisses, and Jonas thinks he’s pretty glad that his secret admirer isn’t so secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all the sweet feedback. I won't be posting another chapter but woah, this was my first multi-chaptered fic!! (And I didn't even proofread it, whoops)
> 
> If you enjoyed, I would super appreciate it if you left a comment/kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Eee, thank you so much for reading this little baby of a fic. I hope I did the characters justice.
> 
> If you enjoyed, it'd be so nice of you to leave a comment/kudos. I appreciate all the sweetness you guys have given me so far!


End file.
